Harry le Magnifique
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: One –shot sur un Harry, usé, vieilli et désenchanté tel que vous ne l'avez jamais vu…du moins je l'espère.


One –shot sur un Harry, usé, désenchanté tel que vous ne l'avez jamais vu…du moins je l'espère.

Cette fiction est déjà parue sur le site twwo pour potter-jeu-de-mots.

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Jk Rowling

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Le Magnifique**

C'est un Harry aux tempes grisonnantes et à l'air désabusé qui poussa la mince porte de l'entrée des artistes.

Cette porte en Hêtre, il la franchissait chaque Vendredi soir depuis deux ans.. Cela faisait déjà, deux ans, oui, qu'il s'échinait à de remonter la pente au bas de laquelle sa solitude et sa peine l'avaient entraîné. Deux ans, depuis que sa femme, s'en était allée s'accrocher avec les étoiles là haut, près de Sirius et sans doute de l'astre d'Albus. Deux ans, déjà, que sa Ginny était décédée.

Harry fit grincer avec un plaisir non feint les lattes du parquet vermoulu du vestibule. Il gémissait toujours en harmonie avec sa conscience .

D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers les loges de ce modeste cabaret des bas-fonds Londoniens.

Levant des yeux cernés par un manque de sommeil évident, vers une porte sur sa droite, une plaque en cuivre accrocha son regard.

Machinalement, comme un enfant, récite une poésie, il lut l'inscription gravée ; Puis s'amusa à la prononcer de différentes manières, histoire de faire percevoir à ses oreilles une intonation plus mélodieuse que d'autres. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'inscription ne lui causait qu'une joie terne. Sur son front, un pli soucieux vint se former, alors qu'après un soupir résigné, il entra dans la pièce et alluma les néons.

Il y avait lu : Harry Terpot.

Oui, Harry Potter, le Survivant Victorieux avait changé de statut, et de surnom par la même occasion. En s'exilant dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres, après la mort de sa Ginny, il voulait devenir un simple Moldu, vivre en paix, et oublier ce culte qu'on lui vouait depuis qu'il était venu à bout de Voldemort, voilà déjà plus de 20 ans… Oui simplement survivre avec son cœur arraché. Il aurait voulu cet organe de fonte, mais après quelques réflexions, Harry avait compris que même l'art complexe de la métallurgie n'aurait pu empêcher son cœur de se briser à la mort sa femme, alors qu'elle rentrait de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, un beau matin d'Avril. Elle avait été prise dans une rixe de sorciers.

Et puis voilà, son cœur était de chair et de sang et justement il saignait, et dans ce cabaret -théâtre, Harry n'était pas qu'un banal Moldu, non, chaque samedi soir, il se donnait en spectacle. C'était sa soirée d'évasion de la semaine, une soirée où il ne s'enfermait pas dans des souvenirs roux et constellés de taches de son..

Et de ce fait, Harry Potter avait été rebaptisé.

Ici, il était connu sous le nom d' Harry Le Magnifique.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi "!Marmonna Harry à la triple glace qui reflétait sa figure pâlie et chagrinée. "Je ressemble à un bouleau qui se languit de la frondaison, Hein ?" Fit-il à la glace," regarde-moi, j'ai l'air de rien!"

Un rire cristallin répondit à son rictus aigri et des bras doux et graciles virent s'enserrer à sa taille, tendrement, alors qu'une tête rousse l'embrassait sur la joue.

Un parfum de chèvrefeuille lui emplit les narines et Harry se permit un vrai sourire pour la première fois de la journée.

"Tu es trop injuste envers toi-même, mon petit papa !" Le sermonna la jeune femme.

Harry passa des mains fatiguées sur la peau dorée de son enfant… Il la voyait toujours haute comme trois pommes.

"Avoue que je ne fais pas le poids face à ma si merveilleuse petite fille !"

"Ta si merveilleuse petite file de 22 ans, mariée et maman d'un vrai garnement !" Sourit-elle, en s'asseyant devant le miroir pour se maquiller pour le grand soir.

"Oh ! "Soupira t'il. "Pour moi, tu restes la Raé, de sept ans, qui m'a demandé dans un sourire troué de stupéfixier chacune des souris que je croiserais en chemin. Tu voulais leur demander où elles avaient caché tes dents de lait !"

Raé rit de nouveau, elle avait le rire de sa mère, et Harry eu un pincement au cœur.

Consciencieusement, elle se souligna les yeux d'un trait d'eye liner noir. Elle avait déjà revêtu sa combinaison noire, brodée de fleurs rouges et or, couleurs chères à son cœur.

"Je t'ai repassé ta redingote noire à queue de pie, papa… Vois-tu, elle est suspendue dans la penderie ?"

"Mm.. Merci mon ange."

Le silence s'installa alors que derrière un paravent chinois, Harry enfilait son costume d'Harry le Magnifique. Magicien de pacotille..

Paradoxalement, la seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de son chagrin était l'usage de la magie, alors qu'il en avait quitté le monde voilà deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas cette magie noire, qui l'avait été utile lors du combat contre le Lord des Ténèbres, pas plus que celle enseignée en DCFM . Il s'agissait là, d'une magie merveilleuse, rose et blanche, pour adultes atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan et pour les enfants, l'envoûtement nécessaire aux Moldus pour enrichir leur imaginaire trop pauvre.

Quand il sortit, de blanc et noir vêtu, un chapeau haut de forme négligemment posé de travers sur ses cheveux incoiffables, une canne au pommeau d'ivoire dans la main droite, il avait l'air d'un Dandy du début du XXème siècle. Il était déguisé, maquillé, mais souriant. Il était prêt.

"Splendide !" Applaudit sa fille.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et elle gloussa. Et puis, soudain, le visage de son père se ferma. Il lui tendit sa main droite gantée de blanc, et dans un élan spontané, elle la lui étreignît fortement. Elle pressentait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle avait un nœud à l'estomac.

"C'est notre dernière représentation ce soir, mon ange." Murmura t'il plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux également verts de sa fille.

"Tu as refait ce rêve, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda t'elle alors que le visage de son Père et confident devenait flou.

"Oui."

"Très bien.. Je t'avais promis de ne pas te retenir, papa…Je…Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, je te comprends et je t'aime."

"Je t'aime moi aussi mon ange.. Oh oui, je t'aime tant, et je regrette ce que je vais faire, car tu…"

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais heureuse malgré tout.. C'est promis, mon petit papa."

Résolument, Raé Rose Potter ravala ses larmes alors que son Père la berçait contre son cœur laminé.

**oo000oo**

"Ne fais pas l'enfant, mon chéri ! Je t'assure que ces habits Moldus te vont à ravir !"

"J'ai du mal à le croire Mione. Toi, c'est vrai cette robe te correspond, tu es adorable, mais moi ce pantalon serré.. Beurk.. Les robes sont bien plus confortables…"Répondit Ron Weasley. "Enfin bref. Tout le monde a amené ses tickets ?"

Tout le monde en question était agglutiné sur Pudding street. Il y avait là, un groupe hétéroclite : composé de vieillards, c'était Mr et Mme Weasley grisonnant mais inaltérables, Mac Gonagall, Mme Pomfresh, quelques Professeurs de Poudlard... Et puis, il y avait tous les anciens camarades d'Harry et enfin, des jeunes gens souriants, les enfants des amis, les amis des enfants. Tous venaient du monde magique..

Tous étaient un jour ou l'autre entré dans le cœur d'Harry et tous avaient dans leur cœur de l'amour pour Harry.

Ce soir là, on était un 31 juillet, Harry allait avoir 45 ans, et Hermione et Ron Weasley avaient organisé une surprise de taille : tous ceux qui pour lesquelles il s'était battu seraient présents à ce spectacle dans lequel il tenait encore une fois le rôle principal. C'était de la magie basique, c'est vrai, mais c'était la magie d'Harry, son essence.

Neville discutait avec ses anciens élèves, il était directeur de Gryffondor et enseignait la botanique avec une ferveur qui enthousiasmait chacun des enfants. Hermione vint le rejoindre pour prendre des nouvelles de ses marmots et de son épouse, ils n'avaient pu venir à cause d'une mauvaise grippe..

Les frères Creavey en pleine discussion avec Parvati faisaient crépiter leurs appareils photos.

Ron se tourna alors vers Luna qui arborait une tenue montagnarde. Par-dessous un corset noir, elle portait une chemise à manches amples en lin et une jupe verte rendue bouffante par une multitude de jupons brodés s'évasait sur ses genoux osseux gainés par des bas en laine rouge.

Luna était elle-même, vêtue –supposa Ron – pour la chasse au Ronflack Cornu.

"Es tu venue seule, Luna ? "Demanda t'il.

"Je ne suis jamais seule, "répondit-elle d'une voix éthérée en fixant l'affiche du spectacle.

"Ah !" Fit Ron et il scruta pendant de longues secondes la rue mal éclairée à la recherche du compagnon de son étrange amie.

Mais il n'aperçut aucun bûcheron, ni même aucun chèvrier . Et il du bien se satisfaire de sa réponse évasive, quand il fut certain que le bêlement qu'il avait cru entendre, n'était que le ronflement d'un clochard ivre à demi dissimulé derrière un carton et une poubelle.

"Eh ! Regardez qui est là bas !" s'exclama Lee Jordan.

Il pointait le doigt en direction du guichet où un grand homme aux longs cheveux pâles retenus en catogan par un ruban vert sapin sortait quelques pièces d'une bourse en cuir de dragon.

Le doute n'était pas permis et dans un sourire ironique Olivier Dubois s'écria :

"Ne dirait on pas le sieur Malefoy ? Toujours aussi raide que son Nimbus ?"

"Il a l'air un peu dégoûté d'être ici, "fit remarquer George.

"Il a l'air con, surtout," précisa Fred.

"Je craque ! "Marmonna Lavande Bown, devenue Lavande Finnigan deux ans après Poudlard puis de nouveau Brown six mois plus tard. "Il est torride !"

Hermione toussota et s'avança vers la personne en question. La joyeuse troupe sur ses talons, agitait ses tickets devant le guichet pour qu'on lui cède le passage. Elle offusqua d'ailleurs quelques Moldus par son attitude désinvolte. Une grand-mère permanentée laissa échapper un « peste soit de ces étrangers ! » Quand Ernie MacMillan, lui assena involontairement un coup de coude. C'est vrai que les moldus ne sortaient pas d'une guerre qui avait duré plus d'un quart de siècle.

Guindé, Hermione tapota l'épaule du Blond de son index. La surprise fut de courte durée pour Drago Malfoy et ses yeux prirent bien vite leur éclat métallique lorsqu'il afficha ouvertement son mépris.

"Oh oh ! Que vois je ?"

"Que fais tu là, Malefoy ?"

"Ma femme et moi-même.."

Hermione tournant la tête pour apercevoir une Pansy Parkinson peinturlurée et couverte de diamants de la taille d'œufs de caille. Ron se retint de rire en voyant l'allure de l'épouse du si distingué Drago Malefoy.

"Sommes venus assister à la décadence de la dynastie Potter", continua t'il de son habituelle voix traînante.

Pansy Malefoy sourit de toutes ses dents et Padma se dit qu'elle aurait pu lui faire concurrence pour le contrat qu'elle venait de signer pour la pâte dentifrice « blanchémail ».

"Harry se passerait bien de te voir", fit observer Ron à son ennemi.

Malefoy sourit.

"A ce que je vois, on a gardé les habitudes économes de papa et maman Belette, et les seuls spectacles qu'on autorise à sa femme Sang de bourbe et le reste de la famille belette sont ceux à moins de 10 shilling.. Pitoyable !"

"Ce que nous voyons, nous, c'est que tu es plus séduisant que jamais ! N'est ce pas, mon chou ? "Observa Seamus qui tenait enlacé amoureusement Michael Corner.

"Oh ! Exquis !" Répondit son âme sœur. "Quel beau spectacle ce doit être que ces célestes cheveux défaits sur un oreiller de satin fuchsia. Voudrais tu te joindre à Seamus et moi pendant le spectacle Malefoy ?"

Malefoy perdit toute sa superbe devant le jeu aguicheur de Michael et les clins d'œils langoureux de Seamus.

"Pardon, pardon", s'excusa Lou Weasley.

Elle dépassa le gros de la troupe, peu intéressé par la conversation de ce snobinard qui osait traiter ses parents de miséreux. Sa mère était tout de même une Ministre influente, et son Père, Auror et professeur de Duel à l'occasion. Non, Ron et Hermione Weasley n'étaient pas pitoyables !

Lou toute excitée prit place à l'une des tables réservées et son frère Jumeau Peter et leur meilleur ami Mark Thomas vint les rejoindre.

Lou ne tenait pas en place, très énergique, elle venait d'intégrer l'équipe des Canons de Chudley – à l'immense fierté de son père- en tant que poursuiveuse.

Mark se plaça sur sa gauche de façon à pouvoir converser avec sa mère, Cho. Peter très droit, pris place à sa droite et sans plus attendre entama la lecture du programme, tout comme sa mère, à la table voisine.

"Ah ! toi et tes bouquins !" s'énerva t'elle

"Ah ! Toi et ton attitude puéril devant ce spectacle que tu es déjà venue voir plus de 6 fois !"

"J'aime beaucoup ce que fait oncle Harry."

"C'est mon beau-père," murmura Mark en faisant tourner son alliance en or.

"Et Raé est merveilleuse ! "Se justifia Lou.

"C'est ma femme !" Chuchota Mark, le visage en extase, tourné vers la scène où il s'attendait à voir surgir sa sauvageonne rousse.

Après 10 mois de mariage, il était toujours béat d'admiration des prouesses de Raé, de la beauté de Raé, de la gentillesse de Raé, de l'enfant que Raé lui avait fait ou de l'incommensurable honneur qu'elle lui avait accordée en acceptant de l'épouser. Il était gaga !

"On sait ! "Fulminèrent les deux aînés Weasley alors que dans une cohue monstre, Gerry, Tibor, Daphné et Milly prenait place avec eux.

Mark décida de bouder et s'absorba dans la contemplation des filets odorants de santal qui s'évadaient de l'encensoir posé sur la table ronde.

Cela conférait une atmosphère très mystique à la salle qui finissait de se remplir.

Il attendit alors le moment où sa soirée serait illuminée.

Au loin, Tonks, d'une voix de crécelle, s'inquiétait de la couleur violine de sa mise–en-plis. Remus, après un baise main, l'assura qu'elle était en beauté, et elle rougit furieusement. A la même table, Rubéus Hagrid essayait de fondre son incroyable masse dans le décor et Rogue, se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Il renifla, et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux gras. Il avait perdu l'autre main lors de la bataille finale, et depuis ses cheveux étaient gris….La vieillesse n'avait pas adouci son caractère et encore moins sa haine envers Potter.

Tous applaudirent, cependant, à tout rompre quand le rideau rouge se leva.

**oo000oo**

Victor Brendler finissait sa séance de divination quand Raé et Harry arrivèrent en coulisses.

Ils applaudirent celui qu'ils surnommaient affectueusement « l'Empereur des balourdises » et en sortant, l'artiste adressa une chaleureuse poignée de main à Harry et félicita Raé pour la naissance de son petit James.

Le pauvre ne se doutait pas que les motifs qu'ils voyaient dans sa boule de cristal ou le marc de son thé n'était que foutaises et contredisait totalement les véritables textes traitant des Prophéties .. Harry en connaissait d'ailleurs un rayon sur le sujet.

Cependant, même si le numéro était bidon, il plaisait au public. Les Moldus ignorent que connaître son avenir c'est ne vivre son présent qu'à moitié.

Harry aurait pu également disserter des heures sur ce sujet. Mais sur le moment, Harry était négligemment adossé contre une plinthe à l'entrée de la scène alors que la Présentatrice Violetta faisait son éloge d'une voix chantante au micro.

Il revoyait ce rêve.

Ce rêve il l'avait refait cette nuit. A son réveil, il avait su que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Mais Jamais n'était pas un mot que l'on pouvait associer à Ginny Potter.

Il revoyait, la lumière crue et chaude qui l'enveloppait, il revoyait les champs verdoyants sur lesquelles Ginny courait, ses cheveux fauves cascadant sur ses épaules laiteuses et constellées de taches de rousseur. Il entendait son rire, il l'entendait l'appeler de sa voix douce. « Harry, mon amour ; Viens. Viens… » disait-elle. Ginny lui manquait et elle l'appelait. C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait..

"Et maintenant, applaudissez bien fort, Harry Le Magnifique et son assistante, Raé !" S'époumona Violetta.

Elle sortit sur un tonnerre d'applaudissement en se disant que décidément il y avait une ambiance folle aujourd'hui ! Elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à Harry et Raé et les enjoignit à monter sur scène.

C'était toujours Raé qui paraissait en premier et elle vit, malgré les projecteurs éblouissants, les amis d'Harry, ses proches, sa famille.

Raé ignorait qu'il y aurait une surprise pour les 45 ans de son Père mais si elle avait su, elle leur aurait de ne pas venir. Elle murmura, en direction de sa marraine Hermione, de son oncle Ron et de ses grands-parents maternels :

"Pardon pour lui, pardon pour moi, car je ne l'en empêcherais pas s'il me le demande."

Mais, ils ne comprirent pas, seul Luna Lovegood, assise avec eux, eut un drôle de regard.

Déjà, Harry entrait sur scène, sous les hourra de l'auditoire, et Raé eut envie de fuir à toute jambe.

Avec prestance, il salua le public, et il sursauta lorsque la voix de Fred et Georges fusèrent :

"vas y, Harry ! T'es le meilleur!"

Il se tourna vers Raé et elle opina, des larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient tous là. Oui.

Harry comprit.

Harry demanda alors le micro et d'une voix émue déclara :

"Je dédie les numéros que je présenterais ce soir à tous mes amis. A mes amis, qui m'ont fait la surprise de venir voir ce soir ce que je devenais, et puis à ma famille, si aimante…"

Il sourit à sa Maman Weasley qui se mouchait bruyamment, à Charly, Billy, Fleur, Ron et Hermione puis leurs enfants. Au passage, il vit Neville et Luna lui adresser un signe de la main.

Il croisa ensuite le regard mauvais de Malefoy assis au troisième rang.

"Et même à mes ennemis tiens," ajouta t'il en soulevant des rires dans l'assistance. "Je suis d'humeur à partager aujourd'hui."

Si Malefoy n'était pas devenu un homme mur, il aurait envoyé le maléfice sanglant à Harry, du moins c'est ce que supposa Raé, lorsqu'elle vit la main blafarde de Malefoy se crisper sur la poche de son long manteau.

"Et puis, je dédie ces numéros à mon ange, ma fille Raé."

Il la regarda longuement, un sourire aux lèvres, et elle ne put répondre que par un mince sourire crispé.

"Mais, il est un numéro, un seul, que je ne vous réserve pas, celui-ci est pour un astre là haut, qui veille sur moi.. Merci !"

Il leur sourit une dernière fois puis claquant dans ses mains, il décida qu'il était temps que le spectacle commence.. Le dernier.

Harry n'avait jamais eu autant de prestance, il se donnait à fond, il attendait sa libération et cela le rendait joyeux.

Raé, l'épaulait, mais elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses sourires si francs d'ordinaire se raccourcissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les numéros avançaient.

Il y eut bien entendu celui du foulard qui devient multicolore, puis au lieu de sortir un lapin de son chapeau haut de forme, Harry décida d'être original et des chouettes blanches s'envolèrent dans les exclamations naïves et éblouies du public Moldu et les bravo des Sorciers qui reconnurent en les volatils des clones d'Hedwige, d'Hermès ou encore de Cocquecigrue…

Harry accomplissait tout cela avec facilité, la magie sans baguette, il la maîtrisait depuis sa sixième année…

Puis vint le tour de la femme sirène : Harry réalisait le grand miracle de transformer Raé en femme-poisson. Il l'immergeait dans une grande cuve de verre replie d'une eau bleutée et luminescente, et elle y restait de longues minutes nageant avec grâce alors que son Père discutait avec un Boa constrictor qui devinait l'heure.

C'est très utile d'être fourchelang et encore plus de connaître les propriétés du branchiflore pensait Raé en tournant sur elle-même et adressant des signes aux spectateurs.

Quand elle sortit, le silence se fit dans la salle, c'était le grand moment du show : là où le magicien faisait voler des objets ! De la lévitation, quelle merveille ! Enfin pour les sorciers, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un « mobilicorpus »..

Harry fit flotter sa fille à un mètre du sol et lorsqu'elle revient en position verticale il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Je t'aime."

Alors Raé sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire changer d'avis. Il ne restait que trois numéros avant le tombé de rideau.

Ils accomplirent un numéro plutôt comique qui consistait à métamorphoser leurs vêtements en quelques nanosecondes dans des cabines d'essayages de petite taille. Le public s'étonnait de leur rapidité et de la luxuriance des costumes : ils sortirent habillés en costume de bain, Harry une bouée énorme autour du ventre et Raé toute pimpante dans un maillot à rayure rose démodé, puis en robe du soir, en costume citadin, en super héros avec de faux biceps…

D'ordinaire Raé et Harry étaient hilares, mais ce soir, Raé avait le cœur sec et seul Harry s'amusait.

Quand elle amena le décor du dernier numéro, Raé grava l'image de son père, admirable dans son habit Moldu de l'ancien temps. Il lui sourit de nouveau et elle fit coulisser le miroir de Rised sur le devant de la scène. Albus le lui avait légué, sachant qu'il saurait quoi faire d'un tel objet. Harry fit monter quelques Moldus qui s'enchantèrent de la vision. Décidément Harry le Magnifique portait son surnom à merveille !

Et puis, il improvisa.

Il fit légèrement coulisser le miroir, et vit Ginny et lui, s'embrassant, se cajolant, s'aimant.

Il murmura à ceux qui éteint prêt à l'entendre :

"Adieu."

Raé se mordait les poings, les yeux rivés sur son Père. Son pouls avait doublé de vitesse et elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Et dans la salle, Hermione et Ron surent qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû détourner le miroir vers lui… Ils se levèrent unis comme toujours alors que Luna déchirait un de ses jupons brodés.

Mais déjà Harry avait dégainé de sa canne, sa baguette de sorcier et la pointant vers le visage de Ginny il dit fermement :

"Sachez que la magie, Mesdames et Messieurs, cela existe. Avada Kédavra."

Il accueillit la lumière verte en même temps que s'estompait l'image de celle qu'il avait choisi de rejoindre, celle à qui il avait dédié le clou du spectacle, à Ginny.

**oo pseudo-fin :pour ceux qui en veulent plus, la suite est dessous oo**

Ce ne furent dans la salle que des cris qui montèrent en crescendo. C'était à qui pleurait ou sanglotait le plus. Ainsi pensait une femme Moldu de 60 ans, qui, émerveillée par la lumière verte, n'avait pas saisi qu 'Harry Le Magnifique venait de se donner la mort.

Elle s'appelait Felicty Marbleton.

Sur scène, l'assistante du Magicien, s'était laissé tomber à genoux, et un jeune homme viril l'avait enveloppé de ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle sourit quand deux journalistes mitraillèrent le célèbre Harry de leurs instruments démodés, elle rit quand une femme aux cheveux châtains très emmêlés vint l'inonder de larmes silencieuses et elle rit encore plus fort quand un grand rouquin ferma les yeux d'Harry endormi. Le groupe qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure était monté sur scène.

"Je te souhaite de vivre en paix, mon petit papa. Cela se fera juste après que Colin aura fini de te mitrailler, je suppose. Embrasse Maman de ma part.…Bon anniversaire et sois heureux…"

A la table voisine, le couple étrange - l'homme blond très prétentieux et la femme qui se voulait glamour –se levèrent. L'homme murmura, les yeux rivés sur la scène :

"Il est une chose que je t'envierais toujours, Potter.. Ce qui est à la base de cette haine que je développe depuis des années contre toi.. oui.. Une seule chose.. Ton panache !"

Elle eut envie de lui dire que le magicien s'appelait Terpot et pas Potter, mais l'air triste de l'homme l'en empêcha. Il sortit de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, suivie par son épouse.

Felicity détourna, elle aussi son regard sur l'estrade, et chaussa ses lunettes, car elle était un peu myope. Et elle comprit alors que le magicien était mort.

Bouleversé, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et un cri d'effroi lui échappa. Alors, elle appela sa petite fille Manon dont elle avait la garde ce soir et enfila, la respiration saccadée, sa veste en vison. Seigneur, on n'a pas idée de se donner la mort en public.

Manon ne répondait pas.

Felicity tremblante, ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux..

La présentatrice se précipita sur la scène en hurlant que cela ne figurait pas au programme de la représentation. Une famille de rouquins s'était replié autour du corps, leur tristesse semblait insoutenable. Un géant avec une barbe hirsute laissait tomber des larmes de crocodile ; Un homme diminué d'un bras, affichait une grimace terrible, elle oscillait entre l'amertume et l'allégresse. Tous les gens étranges faisaient apparaître des étoiles sur la redingote d'Harry Terpot. Elle ne savait pas d'où sortaient ces étoiles. Elle se dit, naïvement, qu'ils avaient du suivre la même formation de magicien et Manon ne répondait pas.

Elle constata que la cicatrice auparavant très visible sur le front du… i mort /i avait disparu, et alors des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent.

C'était Manon qui pleurait, adossée aux lambris de la salle. Elle se tenait le front à pleine main et d'une voix peinée elle murmura :

"Mamie, tu sais, il l'aimait tellement.. Il est heureux maintenant qu'il l'a rejoint…"

Mais Felicity avait peur, la police allait arriver. Elle agrippa la fillette par la main, la releva et ce faisant, l'enfant laissa pendre mollement ses bras.

Sur son font, dissimulés derrière une mèche blonde, était gravée une lettre.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Questionna la mamie agressivement ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de Manon.

"J'ai voulu jouer à la dame, j'avais pris ton rouge à lèvres et ton miroir de poche et puis il y a eu la lumière verte et ça m'a fait mal."

Déjà, la mamie inquiète, trottinait dans la rue, tenant toujours la gosse par la main. Manon avait du mal à suivre. Mais Felicity devait faire vite, elle devait emmener sa petite-fille aux urgences, on l'avait blessée.

Manon courait, fatiguée, pleurant, peinant à éviter les ornières des trottoirs pavés des rues sombres.

Elle arborait sur son font la lettre H .

H comme Harry, H comme Honorable, H comme Héroïque … H comme Holocauste.

* * *

Voilà, quelques reviews me feraient plaisir.. 


End file.
